The Princess
by BigBoss87
Summary: Nick is a great uncle for his nieces... But when it's time for bed and stories...


Hey kiddos,

Here comes a little story I wrote in the morning.

**Disclamer: nothing is mine (characters or CSI show). I, however, belong the girls and the name of Nick's sister; Rebecca.**

Sorry for my english...

Enjoy it!

See ya!

BigBoss87

* * *

**The Princess**

- One more time.

- Nope!

- Please Uncle Nick.

- It's not gonna work! I let you a lot of time… now it's time for bed.

- But…

- Hey, it's not because you're at Grand Pa's ranch and your parents aren't here that it's gonna change anything!

- Okay!

- Good! Now bed!

The two little girls went to their bed. Sara was watching Nick, pretty much amazed by his attitude toward is nieces.

- So now, it's time to sleep. So close your little eyes and have a great night.

- Can we have a story?

- A story?

- Yeah!

- Mum's always tell us a story before bed.

- But it's mum and I don't really…

- PLEASE UNCLE Nick!!!

- Girls I…

When she saw how he was desperate, she knew she had to help him.

- What kind of story do you want girls?

- Prince and Princess!

- YEAH!

- Sara you don't have to…

- Well, since Uncle Nick is not able to tell you a story, I'm gonna tell you one!

- COOL!

- Are you?

- Oh yes Stokes!

She sat between the two girls bed. Nick stood against the door.

- SO… Once upon a time, in a far away Kingdom named… Tamales Bay; was living a little Princess named Elisabeth. She didn't have a great life. Her father passed away, her mother left her and her big brother. She had always lived in bad house with not a lot of great parents.

- It's sad for her.

- Indeed. So, she decides to live her own life. She left, did a lot of things for having the most incredible life. Then one day, she met him…

- Her Charming Prince?

- Yup. He was talking about important things and she was under his spell. So, they spent a lot of time together before his departure. She thought she would never saw him again.

- Did she?

- Yes. He called her and asked her to come to his Kingdom: Las Vegas…

- COOL.

Nick understood that it was pretty much her story. Not a real fairytale but…

- Did she go to see him?

- Yes. She went to see him and thought she couldn't be more happy… but…

Then nothing. The little girls were choked when nothing came out of her mouth.

- But…WHAT?

She looked at Nick.

- But when she arrived, she met an other Prince Charming!

They both had big smiles.

- TWO Prince Charming?

- She's so lucky!

- You think?

- Yeah!

- Well, you're wrong.

- Why?

- Well…for sure they were two…but that mean she had to do a choice and that wasn't that easy!

- You did she choose?

- Not that fast. First, she had to understand what happened to her. She was supposed to be here for being with her Prince Charming and now, she had two Princes. So, she began to make some comparison. The first was a little older than her, as smart as Princess Elisabeth… The second had her age, was smart too but a lot more good looking! But she follow her first choice. She thought it was for the best…but she ignored that she had to pass a lot of time with the other Prince 'cause he was a great friend of her first Prince.

The two girls began to fall asleep but she continued.

- So, during a lot of time, she wanted nothing more that to be with Prince Charming one, had a great life, kids and everything with him. And when she finally thought it was the perfect timing… Prince Charming two had a lot of trouble and needed her help. She helped him and that changed everything for her heart. She was back at the beginning: Prince one or Prince two? So, one day, she was tired of that crap. She had to choose and she knew how. She went to see Prince number One and just looked at him. When he saw her, he just said: « Is there a problem? »

Nick made a little noise, a sort of: « he's stupid ».

- She was disappointed by him. She came for him and… With a lot of anger, she went to see Prince number Two and do the same thing.

- What…did…

- He…say?

They laughed because of the girls reaction: still awake but not very much.

- Well, when he understood that she was looking at him, he looked at her, sent her his best smile and said…

- _« Hey there Sunshine, what's up?_ »

When he said that, he was behind Sara, hands on her shoulders. She had a big smile.

- And at this precise time, with his look, his smile and that sentence, she knew what to do. A couple of month after her decision, Prince two decided to left Las Vegas Kingdom. She was troubled. She wanted to be with him and now he was leaving. She thought she was never gonna be happy in her life until…

- …What?

- There always like that?

- According to Reb, yup!

- Thanks! Well…he asked her to leave with him. It occurred that he wanted to be with her too. So…she followed her heart and her Real and only one Prince Charming to a new Kingdom named Texas. Once there, they decided to leave their lives one day at the time. They made some plans like wedding and bought a big castle for their family. But one thing is sure…they're gonna be happy even ever after!

That time, the two little girls were really and deeply asleep. The both kissed their forehead and left the room. Once in the hallway, he took her in his arms.

- Who knew that _Princess_ Sara _Elisabeth_ Sidle could invented a fairytale story with her life?

- I'm full of surprises _Prince_ Nicholas Anthony Stokes!

- That I knew! So… about their…I mean… OUR plans for the future…

- Yeah?

- I agree with you for the wedding and the BIG CASTLE…

She laughed and kissed him softly.

- Maybe more a ranch!

- Yeah. Even if I'm a _Prince_, I can live in a ranch…

- You're…

- I know. But I think you forgot something.

- And what is it Mister Charming?

- Well generally, in the « even ever after », there is the wedding…

- Yep.

- And the Castle.

- Indeed.

- And kids.

- For su…what? You…want to have kids…with me?

- Yep. When I see you with the girls, or the rest of the gang of little faces, I can see that it's in your blood to be a mother. So, if you want it, I'd love to help you to realize your dream.

- Well, it's…it's pretty much more…a fairytale!

- It is: it's OUR fairytale!

- I think…we need to talk a little more longer about…that story of kids and…in a other room.

- True. Tell me when and where and we'll talk about it!

She laughed and kissed him.

- I would say right now, in your bedroom.

- Okay. A little talk before bed…it's not…

- Who said we were going to talk?

He looked at her puzzled before understanding.

- You…really?

- Well…I, Princess Sara, challenge you Prince Nicholas, to make my fairytale become a reality!

- In that case…

He took her in his arm, the same way a Price could take a Princess in his arms.

- I'm accepting the challenge beautiful Princess!

- Excellent.

They smiled, went to his room and began « to work » on the last point for their PERFECT fairytale!

**The End**

* * *

So? I know it's a little "cliché" but... tell me about it... how?

See the green button with "review"? CLIK on it and let a little comment... :)


End file.
